


Rare Opportunity

by FlameWolf



Category: Chef RPF, Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Consequences of Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: A normal woman wins a week with Chef Ramsay.  While with her, he will teach her how to cook as well as take in the sights of the city.  The only neither of them had planned on was falling in love with eachother.





	Rare Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know and have never met Gordon Ramsay. This is a work of fiction, just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Based on a strange dream. This will take place in an alternate reality that has slightly different technology than ours. So, just have fun with it.

When she had entered the contest, she had never thought she would win.  Yet, here she was, waiting for a famous chef to show up to go to her house.  He would stay for a week, spending time with her and even teach her to cook. Shifting from foot to foot, the young woman did her best to keep her nerves down to a minimum.  Since she had discovered his show about two years ago, she had developed quite a crush on the culinary genius. A crush that made her feel more than a little guilty since he was happily married with children.  Sighing softly, she pushed these thoughts to the back of her head while scanning the airport for any sign of familiar, tousled, blonde hair.

After a few more moments, she finally spotted him heading her way, sunglasses on his face and trailing a mob of rabid fans.  Smiling to herself, she approached him with a casual wave to get his attention. Smiling kindly once he saw her, he scooped her into a hug; giving her a European kiss in greeting.  “Hello Kelly luv. Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” rumbled his accented baritone in her ear while he slowly pulled away. Inhaling the waft of his cologne that filled his nostrils, she shuddered slightly before shaking her head.

“Not at all Chef Ramsay,” came an easy lie, in truth, she had been here since early this morning despite his plane arriving in the afternoon.

Chuckling and offering his arm, the scottish born celebrity shook his head.  “Gordon, my darling. You’re not one of my contestants and there is no need for such formalities,” purred a reprimand while she shyly wrapped her right arm around the offered limb.  Then they were walking out of the crowded airport and into the warm sunshine of Colorado. Leading the handsome man to her rather beaten up car, she felt a small bit of shame was over her.  He was likely more used to his fancy, collectible cars rather than an ancient, rusting Firebird. Still, it was the best she could do with the job she had.

Removing his sunglasses to reveal his sparkling, blue eyes, the TV personality simply opened her door for her; waiting until she had taken the driver’s seat before getting in himself.  Nervously moving a strand of her red dyed hair behind her ear, Kelly buckled her seatbelt before starting the engine. Reaching for the radio to fill the silence, she jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand settle over hers.  “No need for that. I would like to get to know my lovely hostess on the drive,” hummed from beside her, making her blush hotly. Nodding wordlessly, she put the aging vehicle into drive and carefully navigated her way out of the crammed parking garage.

“Afraid there’s not much to me.  I’m a small time novelist and I live by myself.  With the exception of a couple of Siamese cats,” informed a tiny, shy voice that didn’t sound like it had originated from her vocal cords.

“Oh, I doubt that’s all there is.  Tell me about your hobbies. Your likes and dislikes.  Where you like to go for fun,” cajoled the man to her right, the tone in his accented voice making goosebumps rise on her milky skin.

Licking dry lips, she took a deep breath to steady her voice before responding.  “I love to watch all sorts of movies as well as shows. I sometimes draw but its nothing to write home about.  As for where I like to go, there’s a pretty neat mall located close to where I live. Its full of stores that most people have never heard of.  You could find anything you wanted there,” whispered a response, hands tightening on the steering wheel while she attempted to force her heart back into a normal rhythm.  Just being this close to Gordon was doing terrible things to her and she honestly wondered if she could get through the week without her secret coming to the surface.

Watching her with an amused expression, the normally rough chef simply smiled.  “Once I settle in, I would like to visit that place,” he purred, a warm hand enclosing one of hers and gently pulling it off the steering wheel.  Resting their clasped hand on the center console between them, he rubbed a callused thumb over the skin; watching while the novelist shuddered and blushed.  Since the moment he had laid eyes on her, he had been able to tell she held a fair amount of lust for him. What made it more interesting was the fact he felt the same way.  Since he met Tana, he had never met a woman that had made his heart soar from the moment he laid on eyes on them. Already, he looked forward to the time he would be spending with her.

Raising her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the top; savoring the way her cheeks colored even deeper and her whole body seemed to respond.

To tell the truth, his marriage with Tana had been going downhill for years.  There was little to no passion left between them anymore. He couldn’t even remember the last time she had reacted to subtle shows of affection like Kelly now was.  Just watching her was awakening desires he had thought he was no longer capable of feeling for anyone. Indeed, these next seven days would be very interesting. Not releasing her hand, he leaned back in his seat to watch the scenery pass by.  “So, are you a fan?” he inquired, despite knowing what the answer would be. So, when the female to his left jolted in shock, he couldn’t keep a smile off his wrinkle lined face.

“Oh!  Uh, I uh...  You see, um...,” she stammered, tripping over her own words and acting downright adorable.

“Its alright if you are my dear.  I don’t feel in any danger around you and I doubt you being a fan would change that feeling,” rumbled an amused assurance.

Swallowing and subconsciously tightening her fingers around the hand holding hers, Kelly gave a single nod.  Already her heart was a tight ball in her chest while she waited for his response. Last thing she wanted was for him to be uncomfortable or to put herself between him and his family.  To the writer’s immense relief, he merely chuckled while giving her hand a squeeze of his own. Thankfully, the rest of the trip was made in silence, the sexual tension in the car their only companion.

A few hours later, she was pulling up to her very humble home.  A single story house with a finished basement that had been left to her by her Grandparents.  Putting her Firebird into park, she reluctantly pulled her hand from his before turning to give a nervous smile.  “Well, here we are. Your home for the next seven days,” came a rather weak announcement as she unbuckled her seatbelt so she could open her door and get out of the much to small space.  Being that close to someone she felt so much lust and admiration for had been an entirely different experience and she wanted some distance between them before things could get too out of control.  Unfortunately for her, the Michelin star chef had other plans.

Reaching for her wrist once again, he pulled her gently toward himself before tenderly taking her lips.  Eyes widening and unsure of how to respond, Kelly tried to pull away; only have him hold her in place. Gently moving his lips along hers, the chef seemed to be trying to encourage her to respond.  Deciding to stop fighting, the novelist simply melted; carefully returning the star’s affection. Humming in approval, he broke the kiss to rub his nose along hers. “Lets get inside and comfortable,” husked his baritone before he was unbuckling his own seatbelt.

Staring at the older man with her mouth hanging slightly open, Kelly tried to figure out just how she felt about what had happened.  On one hand, she felt like was on cloud nine after getting a kiss from someone she had such a huge crush on. On the other hand, she felt guilty for kissing a married father.  Feeling conflicted, she exited the car to help Gordon get his luggage inside. However, once she got to the trunk, the famous cook simply waved her off. “Go inside luv. I have this handled,” he ordered, a stern expression on his lined features.  Knowing better than to argue, the novelist simply went to her front door, unlocked it and propped it open.

Shooing the two cats into the living room, she stood in their way until her guest had entered the house and closed the door behind him.  “D-do you need anything to eat or drink?” she offered while her siamese swarmed the visitor and began to sniff.

“Tea would be wonderful.  As for food, why not let me handle it darling?” purred an amused response.

Shaking her head, Kelly pointed to the couch.  “While I may not have any Michelin stars or own any restaurants, I’m still a pretty decent cook.  Besides, what kind of host would I be if I allowed you to cook after you’ve been travelling all day,” she insisted, violet eyes meeting his while she placed her hands on her hips.  Chuckling, the world famous cook held up his hands in surrender before making his way to where she had indicated. Once he was seated, she moved into the kitchen and began to set up the oven for a quick recipe her mother had taught her.

Filling up a pot with hot water, she set it on the stove to start boiling while she prepared the teapot.  Filling the pot with water also, she placed the heirloom on a separate burner before moving into the living room to check on her famous guest.  To her astonishment, both her cats were snuggled up with him like they had known him all their lives. With Siamese being as temperamental as they are, this spectacle was really a surprise.  “Unfortunately, I don’t have fresh noodles but the rest will be made from scratch. I hope you don’t mind,” whispered an announcement while she shifted from foot to foot.

Ramsay was infamous for his palate as well as how picky he could be.  So cooking for him was an intimidating prospect. Thankfully, he was much more understanding than on the shows he hosted.  “I’m sure it will be fine, no matter what you make. Besides, I’m not so unrealistic as to think all home cooks know how to make their own noodles without lessons,” he responded with a smile, scratching the male Siamese behind his ears.  Relieved, she simply moved back into the kitchen to begin browning hamburger for the sauce. Just as she was finished with that, the kettle began to whistle. Before she could pull it off the heat, she was shocked to see Gordon was already reaching for it.

“At least allow me to help a bit, hmm?” he offered, giving her a smile that made it hard to say no to him.  Yet, she hesitated. It just seemed wrong to have a guest help her in any way. Especially after such a long travel time.

“Please dear.  It seems you will have your hands more than full,” hummed a plea, his tousled, blonde hair only adding to his appeal.

Managing a small nod, the ruby haired femme continued to stir the meat until the water was at a boil.  Digging in the cupboards, she pulled out a bag of egg noodles and poured them in the water. After that, she removed the meat from the heat before rummaging in the fridge for cream as well as fresh mushrooms.  Making sure to wash the mushrooms, she sliced them up and placed them in a pan with the cream as well as hamburger. Watching while the sauce came to a simmer, she kept an eye on the noodles out of the corner of her eye.  “You’re pretty impressive at multitasking my darling. Ever thought of going on Masterchef?” husked in her ear suddenly, coming close to making her jump out of her skin.

Squeaking, she simply shook her head; not daring to look away from the food.  The sauce needed to be stirred nearly constantly and the noodles were getting close to being finished.  “I’d never be able to hack it. Just cooking in front of such famous chefs as well the cameras would be far too nerve racking.  Not to mention having to deal with Joe. No offense, but he’s much more intimidating than you. That poker face of his, not to mention his temper...  Just makes me shudder thinking about it,” Kelly replied while sticking a slotted spoon into the pot of noodles to scoop out a sample.

Nibbling on the singular noodle, the novelist came to the conclusion that they needed another minute or two.  As for the sauce, it was coming along nicely. The mushrooms were browning well and the cream was thickening as expected.  All in all, the dish was coming along nicely. Reaching into the cupboard above the stove, she pulled out a strainer and set it in the sink.  Scooping out yet another noodle to test, the amature chef nodded in satisfaction before putting on some pot holders and carefully poured the contents of the pot into the strainer.  Once all the water was gone, the writer carefully shook the strainer to get rid of any remnants of moisture.

Pouring them back into the pot, she turned to check on the sauce only to see Gordon stirring it.  “You’ve been working so hard, I felt bad not helping,” purred an explanation while she simply stared.  Deciding not to question or fight what was happening, she simply placed the pot back on the stove and went to sit on the table.  Since her guest was a world class chef, she didn’t feel a need to advise him about what to do next. Picking up a cup of tea, she took a sip while she observed her guest finish off the sauce.  With a deft move of the wrist, he was taking the sauce off the heat to pour into the noodles. Finally, he stirred the entire concoction together before searching through the cupboards and pulling out two bowls.

Putting equal portions into the bowls, he added salt to the top before setting the two containers on the table.  Smiling up at him, she got up to fetch spoons; only to be stopped by a hand on her right shoulder. “Just point out the right drawer and I’ll get them.  I want you to just sit and relax for a while luv,” rumbled an order that had a pleasantly warm sensation filling her lower belly. Only able to nod, Kelly simply sat down once more before motioning to a drawer to the left of the stove.

Opening the drawer she had indicated, he retrieved what he had been looking for before taking a seat across from her.  Picking up the retrieved utensil, the writer found herself torn between waiting for the world class cook to give his verdict or just digging in.  Deciding it would be rude to stare at him while he was eating,; she took a spoonful of the concoction her mother had called stroganoff, blew on it and took a sizeable bite.  Savoring the flavor of one of her favorite dishes, she was more than a bit shocked to hear approving noises from the man sharing the table with her.

Meeting her gaze carefully, Gordon swallowed his mouthful before giving her a smile.  “This is delicious luv. Wouldn’t be upset to get this in a restaurant,” purred praise that had her blushing hotly.

“Th-thank you.  Its a recipe my mother taught me and was one of my favorite meals as a child,” the ruby haired femme responded shyly while taking another spoonful of the steaming food.

The rest of the meal was enjoyed in comfortable silence, Gordon insisting on cleaning the dishes once they had both eaten their fill.  Unable to argue with the TV personality, Kelly merely scooped the leftovers into a bowl, covered it and placed it in the fridge. Once that was done, the novelist made her way into the living room; taking a seat on the couch and enjoying the moment to relax.  It had been a long time since she had cooked for anyone but herself and the fact a world class chef had enjoyed the meal gave her a much needed boost to her confidence. Closing her eyes with a small smile on her face, she scratched Lloyd behind the ears when he hopped into her lap.

Finished with the dishes, Ramsay watched his hostess with a small grin of his own.  Not only was she better at multitasking than most of the contestants on his shows but she was polite to a fault.  If he wasn’t such a gentleman, the poor woman would have shouldered all the work herself in an effort to make him feel at home.  Just thinking about such a crime made his infamous temper bubble to the surface. In the few hours he had been around her, she made him forget about his neglectful, uninterested wife as well as the hecticness of his current life.  Not once had she fawned over him or discussed his various restaurants. In fact, she had gone through great lengths to make sure he was comfortable as well as taken care of. Something that hadn’t happened to him for far too long.

For the first time in years, he didn’t feel like Gordon Ramsay the world famous chef.  Instead, he felt like Gordon Ramsay the man. Grabbing two more cups of tea, he made his way into the living room to join the lovely lady that had allowed him into her home.  Taking a seat to her right, he placed her cup on the highly polished, maple coffee table. Wrapping an arm around Kelly’s shoulders, he allowed himself to lean into her side while she opened her eyes to look at him.  Almost immediately, the most enchanting blush dusted her pale cheeks. Another occurrence that hadn’t happened with his wife in far too long. Just the sight of her innocent affection made him feel years younger. “Thank you for the dinner my lovely,” husked out of him, his desire lacing his accented voice while he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

Reality fell away from her the moment his lips touched her skin.  In its place was a myriad of emotions. Desire, disbelief and guilt.  Yet, the writer found it hard to pull away. Despite the fact her conscience was screaming at her, the more selfish part was enjoying the simple contact too much to end it.  Besides, she reasoned to herself, it was just a peck on the cheek. Something any brother would give his sister and certainly nothing to feel guilty over. Fortunately for her muddled emotions, the chef was pulling away after only a matter of seconds.  “I-it was my pleasure. And the least I could do after your flight. A-are you tired? I can show you to your room if you would like?” stammered, her small, nervous voice while she forced herself to meet his vibrant, blue eyes with her own violet orbs.

“Bed sounds lovely but I am in no rush.  I would much rather spend more time with my enchanting hostess,” hummed a response that had everything inside her quivering like jello.  Then the hand on her shoulder was cupping the back of her head and her mind was filled with the faint sound of buzzing.

In that moment, time seemed to crawl while Gordon’s face lowered toward hers.  Rubbing his nose along hers for a second, the scottish born male let out a sigh before taking her lips in a sweet kiss.  Instinctually, the twenty-eight year olds arms wrapped around his strong neck while she began to respond in kind. Every part of her body melted at the contact, the pesky voice that told her right from wrong silent for the moment.  The only thing she could think about was the taste of him, the feel of his strong chest against hers while both his arms wrapped around her. It was only when his tongue lapped at her lips that her conscience decided to come back to the surface.

More reluctantly than she was willing to admit to herself, Kelly pulled away.  Avoiding the blond male’s heated gaze, she cleared her throat and got to her feet.  “I should at least show you to your room now,” whispered out of her while she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.  Ramsay wasn’t far behind, getting to his feet to head to his metallic suitcase. Picking it up with ease, he made a motion for her to lead the way.  Rubbing her right arm, the young woman led the way down a long hall before motioning at three doorways.

“You have your choice of two rooms.  My room is right here,” came an announcement while she motioned toward a door to her left.

Nodding to show he understood, the celebrity wandered into a room across from hers.  While it was small, it had all he would need and was much closer than the other room he had to choose from.  And, with how he was feeling about this woman, he wanted to be as close as possible. Some part of him was even disappointed that she had extra rooms for him at all.  He certainly wouldn’t have minded sharing a bed. “This will do fine,” rumbled a declaration while the suitcase was set on the off white carpet.

“If you’re sure.  I mean, the room down the hall is much larger and even has its own bathroom,” the femme across from him murmured, voice so quiet he had to focus just to hear what she was saying.

Smiling rather than answering, Gordon began to inspect the room out of habit.  With many years staying at shoddy hotels under his belt, it was second nature to assess the cleanliness of the room he would be staying in.  Thankfully, his hostess didn’t appear to take offence. In fact, she merely smiled before turning on her heel and leaving him to it. Being a fan of his shows, she had fully expected this behavior.  She was just thankful for the opportunity to put some space between them. After all, she needed some time to process what had happened between them in only a handful of hours.

Heading into her own room, Kelly shut the door behind herself before heading to her dresser to pull out some pajamas.  Locking her door, she changed into more comfortable clothes before unlocking it once more. Opening the entry a crack so her cats wouldn’t start yowling, the exhausted writer pulled back the covers and laid down with a sigh.  The next few days would be interesting and likely stressful. She had no idea how she would keep her morality intact, not to mention her heart. Despite enjoying the kiss earlier, she couldn’t allow it to get much further in good conscience.  The only problem with that plan appeared to be Gordon.

In a short time, the chef appeared to have taken quite a liking to her.  If she knew him like she thought he did, he would be very tenacious about getting what he wanted.  Worst part was, he wouldn’t need to try very hard to get her to comply. Scrubbing her face with her palms, the freelancer let out and aggravated huff.  “I would like to think I’m better than going after a married man,” grumbled a self depreciating statement while Lloyd and Cleo hopped on her bed and proceeded to take up as much space as possible.  Reaching down to pet the siamese, she took some comfort from the purrs coming from her beloved pets.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Sleep had come without notice and had brought welcome comfort from worries.  The only thing that could draw the slumberer out of its velvet embrace was the smell of food coming from the kitchen.  Stirring, much to the annoyance of two siamese cats, Kelly slowly sat up to rub the sand from her eyes. For a few seconds, she wondered just who was in the house when it all came back to her in a rush.  She had won a contest and there was a michelin star chef making her breakfast. Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to enjoy his food, the small time novelist got out of bed and made her way out of the room without bothering to get dressed.

Lloyd and Cleo followed in her wake, chocolate colored tails raised in the air while they begged for food.  Making placating motions to the felines, the ruby haired femme peeked into the kitchen to see a sight most others would go their lifetime without witnessing.  Gordon Ramsay flitted about the kitchen like he had been born there, handling several pans at once without breaking a sweat. “Morning darling. Take a seat,” chirped a voice that was far too cheerful given the early hour.  Rolling purple-blue eyes, Kelly did as instructed; grateful to see a cup of black coffee waiting for her.

“Didn’t know how you liked it but I’ll be willing to add whatever you need,” purred an offer she didn’t expect but appreciated.

“Black is fine,” Kelly whispered, not wishing to be a bother to the busy man.

“As you wish.  Do you mind having eggs and bacon?” husked another question.

Chuckling at the idea anyone would refuse anything this man made, the ruby haired woman shook her head.  “Whatever you want to make will be fine. Not everyone gets to have a French trained chef cook for them for free,” she joked, earning an award winning smile.

“This is true but I’m one chef that is always open to suggestion.  When you become too arrogant to listen to the preferences of others, you stop growing and learning,” the TV personality pointed out, flipping the large omelet with a flick of his wrist.

At the same time, he poked a couple sausages as well as checked on the state of the bacon.  An impressive show of multitasking, much more impressive than anything she could hope to do on her own.  A fact she wasn’t all that surprised by given the knowledge he had been at this for literal decades. He had been trained by one of the most famous French chefs, had been tempered in the very fires of Hell.  His legendary temper in the kitchen was nothing compared to his mentor’s. What was worse, abusing the other chefs in the kitchen seemed to be the norm for most professional kitchens.

Watching him with a sense of amazement, the novelist waited patiently for breakfast to be done.  Her stomach, on the other hand, had different ideas. Suddenly, it let out a loud gurgle of protest due to the smell of delicious food and the lack of it being in front of her.  Blushing, the writer placed a hand on her complaining gullet. Looking up with a shamed expression, the ruby haired femme met the amused gaze of her famous houseguest. Smiling, he set a plate of steaming food in front of her.  On the plate was half of an omelet, four crispy strips of bacon, and a couple couple sausages. Taking the warm mug of coffee into her hands, she took a sip while Gordon took a seat across from her.

Taking his own beverage into his hands, the chef simply continued to smirk while taking a deep drink.  Feeling a bit nervous all a sudden, Kelly cautiously took her fork into her hand while looking down at the still hot food.  Trying to ignore the watching eyes focused on her, she speared the mixture of egg, veggies and meat before bringing it to her mouth.  Placing it in her mouth, the freelancer began to chew; eyes widening at the explosion of flavor that danced upon her tongue. Not only was the egg light and impossibly soft, the omelet itself was seasoned to perfection; making her eager for the rest of the meal set before her.  “This is... I can’t even express just how amazing this is,” the young woman gushed excitedly.

“Thank you my darling,” the celebrity cooed before taking a bite of his own food.

The rest of the meal was spent in companionable silence, the pair simply enjoying eachother’s company.  Their peace was only interrupted by the yowling of two very hungry Siamese cats. Chuckling, Kelly got to her feet; taking her empty plate with.  Moving to the sink to off load her burden, she reached into a nearby cupboard to pull out a can of cat food. While she went to the felines’ dishes, her guest began to wash the discarded plates.  “During lunch, I’d like to give you your first lesson. Until then, I’d like us to spend some quality time together,” husked from his direction.

Freezing in place while time seemed to slow, the author could only stare at her cats eating while her heart stuttered in her chest.  While his declaration was innocent enough, his tone of voice was causing a warm, tingly feeling to wash over her lower body. It almost sounded like he wanted to expand on what he had started last night, the thought of it making her shudder all over.  Slowly straightening, she turned to face him with a nervous smile. At first, she wanted to respond in a way that would make her seem naive about the implications hidden in his words. When she saw his darkened, slightly dilated, blue eyes, that plan went flying out the window.

Licking her lips apprehensively, she felt her legs slowly turn to jello while the older but handsome male walked toward her like a stalking predator.  One part of her wanted to reciprocate his advances while the other half wanted to keep some distance between them for the sake of his family. As a result, she was frozen in place by the conflict of interests whirling within her.  Before she could decide what to do about her situation, Gordon was taking her face in both hands; tipping her head upward so she was forced to meet his eyes. Letting out a quiet rumble, the world class chef leaned down so his lips covered hers.

For the second time since she had met him, she was frozen in place, eyes wide while she found herself faced with all new choices.  When he angled his head to lick her lips, everything flew away for the need to respond to the man she had lusted after for so long.  Tossing away her morals for the moment, she reciprocated with a sigh; opening to allow her tongue to meet his. Melting into the taller male while he wrapped his arms around her, she allowed herself to enjoy the contact.  He tasted of mint, coffee and something uniquely him. It was utterly addicting and Kelly found she couldn’t get enough.

After a few moments, the pair broke away; the female panting while she avoided meeting his eyes.  As much as his affection exhilarated her, her conscience kept telling her it was wrong. “I’m sorry but we can’t do this,” whispered out of her, a part of her breaking.

“And why would that be my dear?” husked in her ear while hands settled on her shoulders.

Biting her lower lip, she slowly raised her head to meet his eyes.  She at least owed him that much for refusing his advances. Unfortunately, she soon discovered she had made a huge mistake.  His formerly sky blue eyes were now the color of the sky at dusk, his pupils slightly dilated. Swallowing thickly, she cleared her throat before responding.  “You’re married and have many children with this woman,” pointed out a weak voice while bits of her began to protest at her morality. Here, in front of her, was a man she had lusted after for years and she was simply going to turn him away.

“A marriage that hasn’t been happy for far too long.  She hasn’t shown me any affection of care for years. Even when she kisses me, it feels like an absent minded gesture,” he argued, a sadness clinging to his accented voice.

While she felt sympathy for his plight, her morals were still screaming at her to try to keep some sort of distance between them.  Even if he was unhappy, she would never be able to forgive herself if she was the cause for their marriage breaking up. “While I feel bad for you, I just can’t...,” she began, only to be interrupted by a kiss.  Purring softly into the contact, the chef soon broke off the embrace to rest his forehead against her own.

“Please... just give this a chance.  I promise I won’t hate you or think less of you if I end up divorcing my wife.  It was likely to happen anyway,” hummed a plea while strong arms wound around her to keep her close.

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel much better.  I mean, put yourself in my position. You could very well be the reason a happy family breaks up,” Kelly pointed out, doing her best to ignore just how fast her heart was beating as well as the heat pulsing through her body.

Despite her words, a large part of her was wanting to pursue this and see just what happened.  Being a religious watcher of his shows, she had noticed just how passionate and kind this man could be.  Deep down, the writer selfishly wanted to have that passion and love for her own. Yet, that pesky conscience of hers was holding her back, forcing her to stick to what her morals were telling her was right.  Pulling away reluctantly, she met his eyes one last time. In the expressive, blue orbs, the woman saw begrudging acceptance as well as the determination he was infamous for. All in all, she had a suspicion this was far from over with.

Clearing her throat and shifting nervously, she gave a small smile while clasping her hands in front of her.  “So, what would you like to do today?” came out in a breathy whisper. Responding with a wolfish smirk, the chef raised a singular brow.

“I would like to go to that mall you mentioned yesterday,” rumbled his accented voice, something about the tone sending a shudder down her spine.

A few minutes later and she found herself in the passenger seat of her own car while a michelin star cook was taking directions from her.  At first, she had been reluctant to allow him to be her chauffeur but he had given her those damnable puppy eyes that she found hard saying no to.  Sighing softly in playful exasperation, she pointed out the street he would be turning at; all the while trying to keep her excitement at bay. It wasn’t like this was a date or anything.  It was just a tour of one of the most famous malls in the U.S. At least this was the information she was clinging to.

So, when the red haired femme felt a warm hand settle over her own, she nearly jumped out of her skin.  Flinching to the right, Kelly looked toward he distinguished guest. Affection glimmered in his azure eyes while he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye.  Lips suddenly dry, Kelly flicked out her tongue to moisten them; his eyes following the movement while darkening to a shade of lust. “W-we’re almost there. Just past this building you should be able to see where we’re heading,” husked a voice that didn’t sound like her own while her hand subconsciously turned over to entwine her fingers with his.  To her great distress, she quite enjoyed how it felt.

The way his hand molded over her own, the way the warmth made her feel safe.  It was something she could honestly get addicted to. Even now, she knew she should pull her hand away but she couldn’t.  Instead, she tightened her fingers while being utterly unable to meet the invitation in his eyes. The only saving grace the author had was the fact the mall loomed ahead of them.  It was a large building, almost a castle built as a tribute to human greed. Its sprawling walls were made of brick and were topped with a massive, glass dome. Interspersed along it were glass walled elevator tubes, ferrying countless people to their various destinations.  It was a true behemoth, as beautiful as it was terrifying.

Turning her attention to the teeming parking lot, she couldn’t help but draw comparisons to the 1978 zombie film ‘Dawn of the Dead’.  The people moving toward the large, glass entrance acted a lot like the shambling creatures in the film, giving her an unpleasantly eerie feeling.  The building appeared almost alive, swallowing up the visitors to sustain itself. Shuddering, she tried to put these ludicrous thoughts in the back of her mind while they pulled into the parking lot.  After all, it was nothing but a collection of stores; not some monster waiting to devour would-be patrons.

As soon as the vehicle was parked, Kelly unbuckled her seatbelt and prepared to open her door when a tug on her left hand drew her attention to the man next to her.  The chef was looking right at her, a stern glimmer in his eyes that had her shivering all over. “Stay where you are darling, I will get the door for you,” rasped out of him, sending goosebumps skittering up her arms.  Only able to nod in response, the freelancer swallowed thickly while he undid his own seatbelt and opened the door to exit the car. Shutting it with a slight slam, Gordon walked around the front of the Firebird to open hers.  Looking up at him while he offered his hand to her, the artist placed her own in his much larger palm; allowing him to pull her gently out of the confines of the mode of transportation.

In a matter of moments they had gone from standing by her car, to entering the towering mall.  Once inside, Kelly couldn’t help but stand in awe. The ceiling was made of glass, the center being the large dome she had seen from the outside.  In the massive entry there were pillars of marble interspersed at regular intervals along with two stories worth of stores lining the walls. A veritable river of people were moving up and down the escalators while the fountain in front of her sprayed water merrily.  “Hmm, impressive. Shall we have a look around?” hummed in her ear, snapping her out of her semi-trance.

Tightening her grip around the hand she had yet to release, she allowed him to lead her to one of the glass tubes that went up to the second floor.  Stepping onto the elevator with a fair amount of trepidation, she stuck close to the cook’s comforting presence. She had never liked elevators very much and had a secret fear she would get stuck in one some day.  It certainly didn’t help she could see just how high they were going. Clinging onto Ramsay, she burrowed her face into his shirt and closed her eyes. Immediately, his unique scent was flooding her nostrils; causing her lower body to tingle pleasantly and her anxiety to ebb away.  Listening to the pounding of his heart, she felt reality fall away. In that moment, they were just a man and a woman.

All too soon, the moment was interrupted by the shuddering halt of the elevator; signaling their arrival at their destination.  Pulling away from the protective cuccoon, Kelly eagerly stepped out as soon as the doors opened. While she was relieved to have solid ground under her feet, a part of her regretted the distance that was now between them.  “I guess we should find a map and figure out where we want to go next,” murmured a nervous suggestion while the writer turned on her heel to lead the way. Before she got too far, the chef reached out to grab her wrist.

In a movement too quick for her to react to, Gordon was moving his hand down to hers; twining his fingers with hers so they were holding hands.  Rather than fight him, the writer simply accepted the situation and continued to move forward with the scottish born male right by her side. Stopping at the map, the young woman found herself a bit taken aback but just how many businesses were available.  There was even a rapid plastic surgery shop, the thought of it making her shudder all over. While technology had advanced pretty far, such a thing really didn’t seem like such a good idea.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Most of their day had spent looking in cooking stores.  They had even come away with some new equipment that was going to help her in the kitchen.  All of which Ramsay paid for, making Kelly feel more than a little awkward. Of course, no amount of protest would persuade the man to do otherwise.  So, much to her chagrin, she ended up with high end blenders, stainless steel pots and pans, high end knives and other utensils. Flopping on the couch upon getting home, the writer simply let out a long sigh.  With how nice her famous guest was being, it was getting harder and harder to hang onto her morality.

Rubbing Lloyd when he hopped on her chest, the writer began to wonder if she would be able to make it through this visit without something happening between them.  Ramsay was just so warm, caring and had the ability to make her smile in any situation. Already, the crush she had was growing into love and she was finding it hard to ignore this feeling.  “What do I do buddy?” she sighed, scratching behind the feline’s ears. The only response the siamese gave was a deep purr while his eyes shut in contentment.

“I believe the answer to your question is an easy one my darling.  Just let go of your hesitations and see how things go,” purred from above before a pair of lips landed on her forehead.

Before she realized what she was doing, the freelancer was reaching up to wrap her hands around his neck and planting a kiss on the man’s cheek.  Eyes widening, she tried to pull away only to have the blonde chef capture her lips with his own. Groaning, Gordon cradled Kelly’s face in his roughened hands as his tongue laved slowly along her plush lips.  Heart pounding, she closed her eyes before fully surrendering to what was happening. Opening to him, she met his tongue with hers while letting out a soft moan. All too soon, he was pulling away with a painfully tender smile.  “That wasn’t so bad, now was it? I promise, no matter what happens, I won’t be mad at you or regret it,” husked in her ear before he was straightening and leaving her to gather the pieces of her scattered mind.

Taking a shuddering breath while sitting up, she felt the last of her hesitations melt away.  It would use up too much energy to continue fighting this. Especially since it was something she really wanted deep down.  Getting to her feet, she followed the Scottish born male into the kitchen; heart pounding so hard she was seeing black spots.  Despite having come to a decision, she was extremely nervous. It wasn’t every day she attempted to start a relationship with someone as well known or as regarded as Chef Ramsay.  Not to mention the fact that just being in his presence alone was enough to cause butterflies.

As if unaware of her discomfort, Gordon spun on his heel to give her a sparkling smile.  “Like I promised, I would like us to cook lunch together,” rumbled a suggestion that sent interesting tingles through her skin.  The suggestion itself was innocent enough but something about his voice made desire start to stir within her womb. Licking suddenly dry lips, the red haired femme nodded before closing the distance between them.

“So what are we going to make?” whispered a shaky question while their eyes met.

Expression turning into a smirk, the taller man wrapped an arm around her waist to move her in front of him. Placing both hands just above the swell of her hips, he bent to rest his chin on her shoulder.  “Pork chops with sweet and sour peppers,” hummed information right by her right ear before he raised his right hand to position a pan on a front burner.

“S-sounds good,” husked out a feminine voice before the pair was moving in unison to the fridge to gather the needed ingredients.

Never releasing her, the master chef instructed her in how to wash both the meat and the peppers while the pan heated.  Taking her right hand in his while she grasped a sharp knife, he guided her movement in cutting the peppers for preparation.  Then, with his left hand, he was placing a pat of butter in the sizzling pan to melt. Replacing the hand on her hip, he let out a hot breath against the shell of her left ear.  Smirking when she shuddered and leaned back into him subconsciously, Gordon guided her in putting the protein into the pan. Once it started to sizzle, he began to kiss her neck while both hands entwined over her lower belly.

Rubbing his scruffy stubble against her sensitive skin, he pulled her closer.  “Now we give it a bit to cook on one side and add the veggies. At that point we’ll have to season the meal as well as start making the sauce,” purred his accented baritone, gentle electricity moving through her limbs.  He wasn’t even touching her erotically and it felt like her body was on fire. All of a sudden she could care less about the meal they were making. All she wanted to do was pounce on him, pin him down on the kitchen table and begin making love right there.  The lips that were travelling up and down her neck weren’t helping this urge either.

Unfortunately, the man behind her seemed determined to continue his lesson.  Tightening his grip on her so she couldn’t turn, he moved her back toward the oven; lifting her hand to grab the spatula.  Using his own fingers to close hers, he helped her flip the pork before wrapping his other hand around the only one she had free.  Placing both hands around the bowl that held the chopped peppers, he tipped her hands so the contents poured into the pan. Then, with fluid movements, he manipulated her so she was making the sauce while the mixture cooked.  “Now we just let the whole thing cook and it’ll be done in no time,” rumbled right next to her before his hands were releasing hers to go back to their previous position.

“Until then, I would like us to sit at the table for a bit,” continued a rough purr as she found herself being moved backwards.

Soon she found herself positioned in Gordon’s lap, something rather hard and rod shaped pressing into her butt.  Having a suspicion of what it was, she felt her cheeks heat while her body froze. Afraid to move and aggravate his ‘condition’, the author avoided his gaze to bury her burning face in his muscled chest.  Chuckling warmly, the TV star wrapped his arms around her to set his chin on the crown of her ruby haired head. Pulse pounding in her ears, she found herself enjoying the warmth as well as the feeling of such a powerful man curled around her almost possessively.  “Yer a vera gewd student,” husked a brogue in her ear while a warm hand travelled from her waist to cup her rightmost buttcheek.

“Ah wish alla mah proteges were as... pliant as ye are,” continued his thick accent, causing her to shuder from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Of all the accents in the world, a Scottish brogue drove her the most crazy.  The fact he was slipping into the accent due to lust only added fuel to the fire.  “T’bad thar’s fehd on th’stove or Ah’d take ye here on th’table,” Gordon cooed, echoing her own feelings perfectly as well as sending another chill down her spine.  Unfortunately, he was setting her back on her feet all too soon. Moving her toward the stove, Ramsay helped her scoop out the pork as well as some peppers and sauce.  Placing the steaming food on the plate, he stayed pressed against her despite the meal being ready to eat.

“R’ye hungrey mah pet,” cooed in her ear just before a hot tongue laved along her pulse.

Leaning into him with a moan, the author was reaching up to nip along his neck as well.  Despite how good the food smelled, she found herself hungry for something else entirely. Gordon must have been on the same wavelength because, before she knew it, she was being placed on her bed while the door was being shut.  Suddenly everything had become too real and her lust ebbed for nervousness. Blushing deeply, she sat up while avoiding his burning gaze. Teeth nibbling a lower lip, Kelly found all sorts of doubts whirling around inside her head.

Sensing her hesitancy, Ramsay reached down to cup her cheek; forcing her head to turn to face him.  Once their eyes had met, he gave her a smile that could melt butter. “‘Til bae okai mae gel, jes’ relax and le’mae take cer o’yae,” husked out before the taller male was climbing onto the bed.

“Le’ mae know if anythang makes yae uncomfortable,” he continued, leaning down to give a kiss that help rid her of any of the hesitations she had.

Every bit of emotion he held for her flooded over the contact between them, filling her body with a pleasant tingling feeling.  Arms reaching up without her noticing, the wayward appendages wrapped around his strong neck while a soft moan huffed into the chef’s opening mouth.  While two tongues met, a roughened hand moved to rest on her left breast above the clothes. Even through fabric, the sensation of his callus brushing against her nipple sent a shock through her body.  All of a sudden, she wanted this to continue more than she had wanted anything in her life.

Pulling away from Gordon’s alluring mouth with a rough moan, she locked her dilated eyes with his before letting out a raspy whisper, “More.”  Giving her a predatory grin, the chef moved his hands to the hem of her shirt; lifting it slowly to expose her bra encased breasts. Pulling down one lacy cup, he released a hot breath against the pink sweet awaiting him before enclosing it with his mouth.  Immediately, an electric current jolted through Kelly’s body; arching her back while her mouth opened in a silent ‘o’. Unconsciously, her hands buried themselves in his tousled blonde hair while he suckled on her sensitive flesh.

While his mouth was busy, his right hand moved down to cup between her legs.  Pleas left her mouth while her legs opened for him, her hand pulling gently on his hair to encourage him.  Chuckling against her milky mound, he slowly let go of her to meet her hazy gaze with his dilated, lust darkened eyes.  “Eager r’ya?” Gordon growled, the hand cupping her clothed nethers moving up to the button the kept her jeans closed. With the nimble dexterity of the cook he was, he slid the denim over the bras circle before sliding down the zipper with a quiet purr.  Eyes moving up to meet hers, he waited for her subtle nod before pushing her jeans down her ample hips and revealing her lime green panties.

Tugging off the pants the rest of the way, the Scottish born Brit placed his hand on corresponding hips while allowing his fingers to trace the hem of her underwear.  With a soft sigh that evolved into a purr, Ramsay began to remove the last bit of clothing between him and his prize. As soon as the cool air hit her moist entry, the writer felt a rush of self consciousness and had to fight not to cover herself from his gaze.  After all, she wanted this just as badly as he seemed to. Humming in approval, the large male paused to give her a smile before covering her flower with his talented mouth.

The first swipe of his first class tongue had the freelancer moaning, her lower body rising up to meet the contact.  Pressing gently on her lower stomach, the blonde forced her hips to meet the sheets once more. Letting out a feral rumble, Gordon began to feast; drawing the most delectable noises from the female under him.  Taking in some of her sweet nectar, he inserted his tongue into the source; scooping out more while letting out deep purrs of satisfaction. Soon, her silken walls were pulsing while her moaning grew in frequency.  Preparing for the inevitable, he moved up to close his mouth over her clit; sucking while her moans turned into screams of ecstasy.

For Kelly, the coil inside her was tightening harder and harder; a pleasant tingling coating her body while she fought for breath.  Without warning, the tension was exploding; covering her vision with bright, white light. Letting out a cry of her guest’s name, she felt her consciousness slip until there was nothing but blackness.  Meanwhile, Ramsay pulled away from her center; licking his glistening lips while looking down at the writer with love and enormous need. As much as he wanted more, he knew he needed to wait until she was ready.  Until then, he was more than content with what he had gotten.

Getting off his lover’s prone body, he teetered onto his feet before heading to one of her dresser’s.  Feeling a slight sting of guilt for going through her private things, Gordon opened drawers until he found one that contained her pajamas.  As gently as possible, the famous chef took the rest of her clothes of, with the exception of her panties, and replaced them with the soft p.j.s.  Pressing a tender kiss to her slightly sweaty forehead, he covered her with a blanket before curling up beside her and falling asleep himself. All the while, the dinner they had cooked together sat on the kitchen table; quite forgotten by the amorous pair.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

As the week got closer to ending, the pair grew more and more attached to one another.  Along with the cooking lessons, Gordon would take her on dates to places she would recommend.  Her hesitancies long forgotten by the fourth day, Kelly found herself joking and laughing with him like she would any other potential love interest.  Yet, despite the smile on her face, several doubts still whirled within her. Despite their love for eachother, there was still the fact the man was married and had several children.  It certainly didn’t help that Tana was absolutely gorgeous and the writer had to wonder if he would get bored with her because of it.

Day by day these doubts grew, making a strange urge grow inside her.  An urge that she would have never had before. And as the time was getting closer for her guest to leave, that urge was only getting harder to ignore.  The only thing that was holding her back was not knowing just how Gordon would react, not to mention the safety problems of what she wanted to do. It wasn’t until the day before Ramsay was scheduled to leave that she could fight it no longer.  So, before the famous personality woke up, she was in her car and driving toward the mall. Unknown to her, his eyes opened as soon as she shut the front door.

A few minutes later, she found herself in front of the behemoth of a mall.  Placing her car in park, she couldn’t help but regret coming here at all. Even now, she felt an instinctual aversion to this place.  Like it was waiting to devour her. Steeling herself and biting her lower lip in determination, she unbuckled her seatbelt before exiting her car.  With a few steps, the writer found herself in front of the looming, glass doors. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the cold, metal handle; swinging the door open and going through the entry.  Ignoring the press of human life around her, she made her way to the map that would lead her to what she sought.

Meanwhile, Gordon was pacing while the Uber he ordered made its way to his location.  While he admitted he didn’t know his host that well, she still didn’t seem the type to just leave without telling him where she had gone.  At least he had a pretty good idea where to find her. The mall, the epicenter of life in this city. The only problem was that finding her would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.  Taking a breath to calm his irrational anxiety, he turned his head to watch a white minivan pull into Kelly’s driveway.

Watching the city pass by the window, the urgency inside him grew more and more desperate.  Something was very wrong and he knew he wouldn’t feel better until he had her in his arms again.  So, by the time he got to the mall, he was nearly frantic. Bursting out of the car with a murmured thank you, Gordon ran to the glass doors; entering the building just in time to see familiar ruby hair disappearing into the crowd.  Calling out her name, he sprinted toward the sea of people; coming against remarkable resistance.

Despite the overwhelming noise, the artist heard a familiar, accented voice calling for her.  Turning her head out of habit, her eyes widened when she saw none other than Gordon Ramsay trying to shove his way toward her.  Panic filling her, she sprinted toward the elevator; managing to reach it before he had made it halfway to her. Just as the metal doors close, she heard another, much more fearful call of her name.  Guilt spearing her heart, she shifted foot to foot until the glass case reached the second floor. As soon as the doors opened, she was running out and making her way through the crowded food court.

At the same time, the panting chef had made his way up the escalator; blue eyes wide and filled with fear as well as fury.  “Kelly!” hollered something that came close to a demand, almost drawing her into walking toward him. She even took a single step forward before bolting off with tears in her eyes.  Heart clenching in his chest while his temper flared, Ramsay let out a low growl before following her. Looking up briefly to see her destination, he felt his anger grow when he saw the quick plastic surgery shop.  Pulling up his upper lip to show off his teeth in a snarl, Gordon forced his legs to move faster; hoping above hope he would catch her. Unfortunately, he was soon blocked off and shoved back by the sea of people.

Panting, the flustered female entered to lobby, looking up to see an entirely empty waiting.  All of a sudden, her sense of foreboding increased tenfold. It didn’t help that the receptionist was truly surprised to see her.  Before the writer could even move, the blonde femme behind the counter was coming out into the sterile lobby; grabbing her arm with a wide smile.  “Almost no one comes in here! Come in the back and the doctor will choose what procedure would be best for you! Don’t worry dear, its perfectly safe and very fast,” cooed in her ear before she found herself being led into a bright, white room.  In the room were several blue canisters that were more than likely full of some sort of anesthetic, a motorized, cushioned chair that could lean backwards as well as forwards, a cabinet full of medical implements and a lone doctor.

Turning to face the pair that had just came in, the mustached man gave an almost sinister smile.  He wore a handlebar mustache, was very gaunt and tall. In fact, he strongly resembled Vincent Price, only making the clarions in Kelly’s head blare louder.  Pulling against the woman holding her, she began to mutter excuses while trying her very best to escape. Smile widening, the scrub clad doctor approached her to place a hand on her the writer’s lower back; seeming to signal for the assistant to leave.  “Never fear, this won’t hurt a bit and we’ll be done in a matter of moments,” assured his deep, resounding voice, sending a shiver down her spine.

Digging her heels in, she began to protest more while the strange man practically pushed her toward the chair.  “Just first time jitters. Once you wake up with your new look, you’ll realize how silly all those fears were,” purred the horror icon clone while her heart pounded against her ribs.  Just as he was pushing her onto the the plastic cushion of the operating chair when the door slammed open, crashing into the wall with a bang. To her relief and horror, Chef Ramsay was standing in the entry with murder in his azure orbs.  “Le’mai gel go,” snarled a Scottish brogue before he was launching himself at the shady doctor.

While the two men were exchanging blows, the writer thought it was a good opportunity to try to escape.  Inching toward the door and trying not to be noticed, she made her way to the lobby and out the front door.  She had only made it a couple feet into the crowd at the food court before she heard a fury filled holler of her name from behind her.  Forgetting he was staying at her house in her need to escape, she turned her head to give him a regret filled look before dashing into the thinning crowd.  Ramsay wasn’t far behind her. “Kelly, ge’baick here n’explain jes’ wut th’Hell ya wair doin’ inna place loik thet,” snarled from just a few feet behind her, making her hackles raise.

Panting, she found what energy she had fading fast, yet she put all she had in trying to dodge her lover’s attempts to catch her.  Unfortunately, the much more fit Scott wasn’t losing any of his steam and easily caught hold of her just outside the elevator. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she avoided his gaze while he pulled her close like a naughty child.  “Th’Hell di’ya think ya wair doin’?! Th’Hell is wrong wi’ya! Playin’ ring around the rosie like a spoiled child an’runnin’ from mai! An’jes wha’ wair ya doin’ in tha’ awful place?! Wair ya plannin’ on changin’ wha ya looked like?!” hissed the thick brogue above her while his grip tightened painfully.

“Ah expected bettah from ya!  I certainlay dunna expect ya ta act like some teen tryin’ ta ge’ attention from her boyfriend,” he continued before finally pausing to allow her to respond.

Sniffling and keeping her gaze averted, she prepared herself for even more anger.  “I... don’t expect any of my excuses to be sufficient. I just... I got scared. Tana is just so beautiful and I’m... well, I’m just me,” whispered out of her, a steady flow of tears rolling down her pale skin.  The moment she finished speaking, a fierce kiss was claiming her lips. Teeth clicked against hers, the tender skin splitting open while she looked up at Gordon with wide eyes. Releasing her arm, the much stronger man was wrapping his arms around her tiny body to press her against him.  After what seemed like an endless amount of time, he pulled away slowly to lock his gaze with hers.

“Neva say anaythang s’foolish agin.  Ah would neva change a thang ‘bout ya.  D’ya realize secha place coulda keeled ya.  Ah coulda lost ya an’ ah canna bare the thought of mae loife wi’ou’ ya,” rumbled his stern, yet soft brogue as he continued to hold her tight; as if afraid she would make a break for it the moment he let up.

Before she realized what had happened, he was scooping her up into his strong arms and running toward the elevator.  The moment it reach the ground floor, he was striding toward the entrance, his jaw set and twitching. Reaching her car in record time, he was setting her in the passenger seat; slamming her door before walking around to the driver’s side.  Without his asking, she simply handed him the keys before looking out the window and bracing herself. Slamming the keys into the ignition, the television celebrity started the car and backed the vehicle out of the spot before zooming out of the parking lot.

Clinging onto her seat for dear life, Kelly fought the urge to tell the chef to slow down.  He was already pissed off at her and she had no desire to make it worse. Besides, she trusted him not to put her life in danger.  Still, that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared. Seeming to sense this, the man next to her reached over to place his hand over her own.  Jumping in surprise, the writer hazarded a glance at her famous guest. Some of his tense body language had relaxed, yet a fury still burned in his azure eyes.  Silently wrapping her fingers around his, she kept her gaze focused on the scenery passing by.

All too soon, her old car was pulling into her driveway and the engine was being turned off.  Before she even realized where she was, her door was being opened and a burly arm was reaching across her to unbuckle her seatbelt.  Next thing she knew, a tight grip was wrapping around her wrist and practically yanking her out of the car. Gasping more in surprise than pain, Kelly stumbled for a few steps before she fell into a rhythm beside her famous guest.  Keeping her gaze focused on the ground passing under her feet, the writer found herself feeling like a guilty child. With what had happened today, she was more embarrassed and ashamed than she had ever been.

The only thing she wanted to do when they got inside was to scurry into her room and hide.  Something she doubted Gordon would allow her to do. In fact, the chef seemed reluctant to let her go; not even to open the door.  Pulling her behind him, the blonde male led her into her own kitchen before closing the door and locking it. Then he was whirling to give her a glare that sent a shiver from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.  Moving the hand on her wrist to her upper arm and clasping the other one with his free hand.For endless moments, his stormy, blue eyes searched hers for something before he was taking her lips in a fierce kiss.

Not knowing how to respond, the freelancer simply froze in place.  Part of her desperately wanted to respond while the rest of her was just confused.  If he was so angry, why was he kissing her? Shouldn’t he be berating her, telling her how much of an idiot she had been?  How disappointed in her he was? So, when he pulled away, all she could do was stare at him. Assessing her with his gaze again, he closed his burning orbs while taking a deep breath.  “I was so scared. Especially when you kept running from me. Anything could have happened to you in such a massive crowd. Not to mention in that sham of a shop you were in,” husked his accented voice, his brogue having faded with his rage.

Licking her parchment dry lips, the ruby haired femme felt her heart pound against her ribs while she tried to come up with a response.  Not even an apology felt like enough to describe how much regret she held for her actions. Instead, she simply wrapped her arms around his lean waist and pulled him close until their bodies were touching.  Nestling her head under his chin, she inhaled his unique, soothing scent before stretching up to nibble along his neck where his pulse was. The rough growl that occured from her actions sent another, much more pleasurable shudder down her spine.  Encouraged, the younger woman proceeded to just behind his ear; moaning when his arms wrapped around her in response.

A low rumbling came from above her before she found herself being backed into the living room.  While the pair were moving backward, his lips were meeting hers once more; the kiss more animalistic than affectionate.  Nibbling her lips until she opened, he took her mouth with a need that shook her very soul. Before she knew it, she was being laid down on her couch while Ramsay pulled away from her to remove his shirt.  Kelly only had a moment to admire his sculpted torso before his hands were all over her, removing her shirt as well. Smoothing roughened hands over her silk covered breasts, the man above her let out another snarl before taking off her bra.

Reaching for the Scottish born cook, the panting woman placed her hands on his back while he took a sensitive nipple into his hot mouth.  “To think, you were willing to risk your very life to change your body, your face. Things I obviously have absolutely no trouble being attracted to,” rasped out of him as he released the pleasantly tortured flesh to nip down her ribs to her stomach.  Nosing at the top of her pants, he let out a feral noise that made gooseflesh skitter up her arms.

“Ah’m ‘bouta show yeh jest how much Ah’m turned on bai yeh,” husked his lust filled brogue while his skilled hands removed her pants and panties in a few, swift movements.

Before she even knew what he was planning on doing, his mouth was covering her already soaking slit; tongue running up and down its length in a leisurely manner.  “Mmm,” hummed against her sensitive flesh, drawing a moan from her lips as her hands instinctually tangled in his frosted locks. Letting loose a chest deep rumble, the world class chef delved his tongue between her folds all too briefly.

“God... Gordon,” whimpered a voice that seemed to come from somewhere else as her head began to swim with pleasure.

Releasing a chuckle that sounds more like two rocks scraping together, Ramsay pulled away from her center to give her a lascivious grin.  “Sae wet, sae readah, sae eager. An’ yae jest look sae heavenly naked, spread ou’ baelow mae; lust ev’dent in yer eyes,” growled out of him, his large body hovering over hers while his hands worked to remove his own lower garments.

“Yeh give mae s’much pleasure th’wae yeh are invitin’ mae w’botha yer eyes an’ yer bodeh,” husked from above her while he positioned himself at her ready opening.

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, Kelly relaxed as much as possible as her hands rested just below Ramsay’s shoulders.  As old as she was, this would be her first time ever having sex. She hadn’t had many relationships in her life and the ones she did have hadn’t gotten very far.  None of the men she had met were all that happy about how much time her work took away from them. Still, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret that fact. Not when she was about to share such a sacred part of herself with a man she had so much affection for.  The freelancer just hoped he would feel the same way she did.

Rubbing his nose against hers, the world class cook felt something was off.  While he saw no hesitation in her eyes, he had a sense he should go slow. Keeping steady eye contact, Gordon entered her slowly, brow crinkling when the woman below him let out a small gasp and made a pained expression.  “R’ye a virgin?” rumbled from above her while she was doing her best not to beg him to stop everything.

“I  _ was _ ,” Kelly joked, trying to use levity to distract herself from her discomfort.

Gordon simply stared at her, wrinkled brow furrowed, for what seemed like an endless amount of time.  Just when she thought he was simply going to pull out and leave her on the couch, the chef bent down to give her the most tender kiss she had ever experienced.  He lapped at her lower lip almost shyly, moaning softly when she opened to him. While their tongues entwined, his hips began to move ever so slowly. This caused the discomfort to fade to pleasure, drawing the most curious noise from the artist.  “Ah love yae s’vera much,” he purred, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close while he moved inside her.

Arching her back, she ran her nails down her back while quiet mewls came out of her.  Her body felt like it never had before, both on fire and softly exploding with pleasure at the same time.  Whimpers of his name mixed with pleas for more came out of her subconsciously, their bodies almost seeming to merge as they moved together.  Even their voice became as one, mixing with one another in a beautiful symphony of shared ecstasy. In mere moments, the vocal music reached its crescendo; the twined voices called out a mixture of both their names.  With a few shudders, Gordon collapsed on top of his partner; planted exhausted kisses on her sweaty face.

Panting, the ruby haired femme could only say one thing while she came back to reality, “Wow.”  Letting out a few weak chuckles, Ramsay nodded in agreement while his now flaccid member slid out of her.  A trickle of semen followed its exit, the fact he had failed to use a condom not bothering either of them. For Kelly, if a child came of this one time coupling; it would be like a little miracle.  For the Michelin star chef doing his best to gather his strength, a child would be both a blessing and more a reason to leave his sham of a marriage. Not that he really needed more incentive at this point.

In almost a week, he had experienced move love and passion than he had in the last few years of his marriage.  Of course, this only helped him to realize that Tana had stopped loving him long ago. While he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about the legal battle ahead of him, let alone what would happen to his kids, looking down at the woman below him helped wipe those fears away.  Already he felt a drive to protect this woman, to keep her close. Still, his marriage wasn’t the only barrier to their relationship. There was also an immigration issue. Either way, one of them would lose their home and loved ones.

Petting his lover while she began to doze, he forced those thoughts to the back of his head for later.  He wanted his last days with Kelly to be relaxed and happy. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he got off his now sleeping partner so he could dress them both.  Afterwards, he gently bent to scoop her into his arms; carrying her upstairs to her room. Of course, Chloe and Lloyd were close on his heels; almost as if they were making sure he wasn’t going to harm their surrogate mother.  Chuckling, he simply opened her door and laid her on her bed. Reclining beside her, Gordon smiled when the pair of felines hopped on the bed to lay in the space between them.

Stroking her furry protectors, the chef closed his eyes to allow himself to drift off.  After a few moments, he joined his lover in dream land; his arm unconsciously coming to rest on her lower waist.  After a few moments, both the cats had decided he was no danger and removed themselves from the room. With a final look back, the fuzzy siblings seemed almost satisfied.  Locking eyes with eachother, the pampered pets twitched their tails and went down the hall. Travelling down the stairs, they went to their dishes to have their dinner; keeping an ear out for any sign of trouble.  If the man with their surrogate mother did anything to harm their mistress, they would make sure there was Hell to pay.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Final Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Since they had awoken that morning, neither of them had let the other to far from their side.  It was as if they were afraid the other person would disappear into thin air, despite that being a logical improbability.  Yet, despite the clear distress, the pair were doing their best not to make eachother more miserable. Fake smiles were plastered on faces, fake laughs were forced out of unwilling vocal chords.  On the inside, both of them were breaking in their own ways. Ramsay was distressed as well as worried about the state of his new found partner. Kelly was completely shattered.

After so many failed relationships, the novelist was shocked that she had fallen for a practical stranger so quickly.  While she’d had a crush on him long before he had come here, she more realistic enough to know that wasn’t enough to form meaningful feelings over.  Still, there was no reason to ponder over the whys and hows. It had happened and was unlikely to change, especially with her heart tying itself in knots within her chest at the thought of his absence.  Besides, she couldn’t really focus on these internal conflicts when she was just trying to find the will to get out of bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, she idly scratched Lloyd between his ears while she fought to keep her tears behind the crumbling dam.  She would have plenty of time to have her breakdown after Gordon was gone. For now, she had to be strong so his departure wouldn’t be harder for him than it already was.  Taking in a deep breath that felt like shards of glass in her lungs, the author flung the blankets off herself and sat up. Not even wanting to get dressed, she dragged herself out of her room.  Not even the smell of a delicious breakfast was enough to spark her into a better mood.

Poking her head around the entry leading to the kitchen, she couldn’t help a bittersweet smile at the sight that greeted her.  The most fierce chef in the history of reality TV shows was shaking his butt and singing along to a catchy pop song on the radio while he cooked.  Of all people to have a goofy side, she would have never suspected the hard boiled chef in front of her. Not wanting to break the magic of this scene, she walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible; taking a seat at the table to better observe him.  To her further amusement, he was even singing along to the tune.

Utterly unaware of his one person audience, the chef flipped the omelet he had been cooking onto a plate before cutting it in half.  Adding some fresh tomatoes and a couple pieces of toast, he turned to bring his creation to his new found partner when he saw said novelist sitting at the table.  Not the least bit ashamed of what he had been doing earlier, Ramsay simply smiled at her before placing the plate in the middle of the table. “Morning love,” rumbled his rich voice while he bent to place an affectionate kiss to her forehead.

“How did you sleep?” came an inquiry as he walked back toward the cupboards to get plates and utensils for the both of them.

“Pretty well.  Thanks for breakfast,” hummed her response as she forced a smile on her face.

Wrinkled brow furrowing slightly, the blonde male took a seat across from her before giving them both and equal portion of food.  “Everything will be fine,” he tried to reassure, unsurprised when her shabbily hidden anxiety bubbled immediately to the surface.

“How can you say that?!  You still have to deal with a possible divorce, custody of your existing children and immigration!  I mean, we haven’t even decided Who’s going to immigrate to what country,” the nervous writer pointed out, tears rolling freely down paper white cheeks.

Reaching across the table, her famous guest cupped her cheek and gave a gentle smile.  “We will figure it all out in time. Besides, its not as if I will drop off the face of the planet when I return to England.  I fully intend to keep in touch until things are settled and I can come back. After that, when can decide who is moving where,” purred an assurance that did little to assuage the femme’s nerves.  Sighing, Kelly leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry.  I just can’t help but wonder how things are going to work,” whimpered an admission while she turned her head slightly to kiss his roughened, callused palm.

Making and agreeing noise, Gordon leaned across the table to give her a loving kiss.  After only a few moments, he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. As worried as he was, he had no choice but to leave today.  Heart twisting in his chest, he held back his own tears while they shared a silent moment together. Quite forgotten, their breakfast cooled while the pair tried to gather their strength to go on with their day.  After all, they only had a few precious hours left together. They had to make the most of it. Thankfully, the insistent meowing of Chloe and Lloyd broke the sombre mood.

Chuckling, the Scottish born Brit pulled away with a last liplock.  “I love you and don’t forget that. Now let’s get on with our day and just enjoy eachother before I have to leave,” he suggested a bit too cheerfully before getting up to tend to the Siamese cats.  Kelly simply nodded, getting to her feet to throw out the ruined breakfast. Not that it really mattered. Neither of them had much of an appetite with the upcoming departure looming over their heads.  Headin to the cupboards, the depressed woman began to help her partner feed her fur babies.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Cuddled on the couch while a movie played, the couple were happy with their decision to stay in.  After all, nothing quite beat privacy when you were trying to bond. Not even the movie really mattered.  Just the company of the other people and the ability to shove the real world away. Many kisses were shared and neither of them moved unless absolutely necessary.  Unfortunately, the comfortable bliss wasn’t meant to last. In what seemed like a matter of moments, the hours simply melted away and it was time to hop in her ancient car.

Taking the driver’s seat, Gordon hesitated before cranking the engine to life.  “I’ll call you the moment I land,” he promised sincerely before putting the vehicle into gear and reversing down the driveway.  Nodding only slightly, the woman to his right focused on the scenery passing by outside the window. Already, her heart was trying to collapse upon itself and it was all she could do not to start crying uncontrollably.  Once he was gone, she would finally allow herself to break. Until then, she had to force herself to be strong.

Watching his lover out of the corner of his eye, he pursed his lips before reaching over the center console to cover one of her hands with his own.  As much as he wanted to say something to distract her from her inner pain, he knew there she was only holding on by the barest thread. That she was forcing back her sorrow so it wouldn’t be harder for him to leave.  Therefore, he would respect her need to be silent and just enjoy these last few moments with her. “Thank you,” whispered a thin, shaky voice, as if the writer knew what he was doing. Then her fingers twined with his and she turned her head to give him an all too brief, quivering smile.

Unfortunately, they reached the airport all too soon and Ramsay was unloading his suitcase while Kelly waited on the nearby sidewalk.  Placing the metal case on the concrete, he wrapped his arms tightly around her; burrowing his face in the base of her neck. Wrapping shaking arms around him in return, the ruby haired femme did the same; inhaling deeply in an effort to memorize his scent.  Anything to help her get through the many months or possible years they would be apart. “I’ll miss you so much,” whispered a wavering voice that almost seemed alien.

“I’ll miss you too.  I’ll call you as often as I can,” murmured a promise in response while warm lips pressed to a pale forehead.

Tears now trailing down her cheeks, the freelancer reluctantly released him; watching as the TV personality disappeared into the crowd entering the airport.  The moment he was out of sight, she was getting into her car and driving off. Only making it out of the airport gates, she pulled over to a safe spot and finally allowed the flimsy dam within her to break.  Wails came out, sounding like a wounding animal while her body slumped over her steering wheel. Tears mixed with snot dripped down everywhere while oblivious drivers simply zoomed by.

After what felt like hours, Kelly had finally cried herself dry; occasional shakes quivering through her small body.  Letting out a watery sigh, she just stared down at her lap while she blindly fondled with the glovebox. After a few tries, the latch gives and a hand reaches into the confines of the dark cubby.  Pulling out a kleenex, the distraught female blew her nose and wiped up her mess before crumpling the piece of paper and tossing it on the passenger seat. Taking a moment to gather herself, she began her lonely drive back home.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Months Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Like he promised, he kept in touch as often as he could, filling her in on what was happening in Britain.  Unfortunately, it seemed like Tana wasn’t willing to go quietly into the night. In fact, she had been fighting him every step of the way; making Kelly wonder if Gordon still thought all of this was worth it.  It certainly didn’t seem like it would end peacefully or very soon.

Each phone call brought another worrying tale about how Tana’s lawyers were trying to take the house, his kids and most of his salary.  His own lawyers were trying to fight back but it was looking to be an uphill battle. Like the writer feared, it was likely to be years before the dust settled and they could begin working on the problem of immigration.  Just thinking about the ensuing conflict was making her anxious.

It had already been five months and she could hear the frustration coloring her lover’s voice while he relayed information.  It seemed all he wanted was this whole fiasco to be over with. Knowing how stressful these proceedings were, she really couldn’t blame him.  Not to mention jus how much the pair missed eachother. They both wanted nothing more than to be in the other’s presence, something that was impossible at the moment.  The best substitute they had was Discord and it was poor one.

Scratching Lloyd’s ears while he lounged on her lap, the freelancer couldn’t help but wonder if it was all worth the headache.  Gordon would likely have to pay alimony the rest of his life, he had a real chance of losing his children and all of this could be negatively affecting his career.  “I should just tell him to give all this up for his own sake but... just the thought of never seeing him again fills me with the worst pain I’ve ever felt,” whispered a croak while the feline’s ear twitched as if listening.

“I never wanted any of this drama you know.  But life isn’t a fairy tale where you can fall in love and have everything work out instantly,” she observed, a bitter smile curling her lips.

Chloe simply sat on the floor, watching with a concerned gaze.  Something was desperately wrong and it had something to do with the man that had been here.  Flicking a chocolate colored tail, the feline hopped onto the couch to snuggle her human. Whatever it was, she and her brother would do their best to help their person through the crisis.  After all, neither of them enjoyed seeing the normally upbeat female as low as she was now.

Across the ocean, Ramsay was dealing with his own set of problems.  He had been relegated to a hotel with only a small amount of clothes.  The press was having a hay day with his divorce and his own children seemed to hate him for leaving their mother.  His own family refused to speak to him and he missed Kelly terribly. Sighing and resting his wrinkled forehead in his roughened palms, he wished that this whole mess would just go away.

He had known Tana wouldn’t make this easy on him but he had never expected this much of a shit storm.  Shoving all the negativity away, he picked up his phone. Over the months, the small object had given him more solace than he would admit.  While it only served as a connection to  _ her _ voice, that small slice of peace was what kept him going through the storm.  Pressing the well known contact, the chef laid on his borrowed bed and closed his bright, blue eyes.  In a few seconds, the vocals of an angel caressed his ear drum. “Hello darling. Are you holding up alright?”

Despite the turmoil of a few moments ago, just the sound of Gordon’s voice washed away all her worries.  “As well as I can given the circumstances. Have your lawyers finally come to a compromise?” murmured a response, hand tightening on the black case like a lifeline.

“Yes.  We’ll be going to court to have things finalized in a few weeks.  Hopefully all will go well. Of course I will have to pay a hefty alimony and its likely she will get full custody given the fact I have no idea if I will be staying in England but I should get the house,” hummed a response that had her heart curling into a painful ball once more.

“I really wish you didn’t have to go through all of this.  I wish there was an easier way. That your reputation wasn’t taking such a hard hit,” whispered a broken reply, another hand coming up to rest on a too pale forehead.

“None of that matters now.  We’re in the home stretch. Don’t give up on me,” begged a baritone through the connection.

“I wasn’t planning on it.  I’m just... sad. You don’t deserve any of the backlash and I feel responsible for all of it,” Kelly confessed with a shaky voice, wishing more now than ever that he was with her so they could comfort eachother.

“I have my own share of responsibility in this.  Besides, I can’t blame you for my having fallen for you.  That was something out of both of our control,” reasoned from the other end, not really helping her feel better about the situation.

For hours the conversation went on, the emotional atmosphere heavy until they had to hang up.  Once again alone, the writer picked up Lloyd before heading up to her room. While she didn’t feel any better, her morale was slightly lifted.  At least the end was in sight. With any luck, things wouldn’t be dragged out much longer. Though there were still many trials ahead, she had a hopeful feeling that the biggest hurdle was close to getting crossed.  Laying in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling for a while before picking up a book. Knowing it would be hard to get to sleep, she began to read; eyes scanning the black text on the white page.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Watching the clouds fly by outside the airplane window, a lithe figure let out a long suffering sigh.  A once built frame was now gaunt and formerly bright eyes were dulled as well as lifeless. It had only been three months but each day had felt like a year.  Tana had gotten the kids as well as a hefty alimony but he had gotten to keep his cars and their formerly shared house. Knowing he was unlikely to live in the place for long, he had made plans to just pass the property to her once he had gotten things settled for moving to the States.

Pulling up a distressingly baggy sleeve, Gordon looked at his watch while time crawled by.  Despite how exhausted and run down he felt, something inside of him was excited to finally have Kelly in his arms once more.  Just hearing her sweet voice had long ago stopped being enough for him. He needed to feel her skin against his, smell the scent that was uniquely hers, see the love she held for him in those beautiful eyes of hers.

Smiling to himself, he laid his head back and closed his eyes.  Already he envisioned what their reunion would be like. She would run through the crowd toward him, jumping into his waiting arms.  Soft, love filled kisses would land on his wrinkled cheeks. Shaky hands would tangle in his blonde hair before they shared a passionate kiss.  Afterward, he would drive to her house. There, he would carry her upstairs to make love to her for hours; finally falling into the deepest sleep he’d had in months.  Yes, it would be glorious and his tired, aching heart would be at peace.

Kelly, on the other hand, was the very picture on energy.  She had driven to the airport hours in advance and was now fidgeting on a plastic chair while she awaited his arrival.  After so much time, she couldn’t believe that she would be seeing him again. It almost felt like a dream and she had to fight the urge to pinch herself.  Taking a steadying breath, the novelist looked up at the clock, grumbling when barely a minute had passed since the last check. It was almost enough to make the nervous female wonder if some deity was slowing down time to spite her.

Clenching her hands into fists on top of denim covered knees, she tried to force herself to focus on anything else.  Yet her mind kept wandering to what was gonna happen and how she didn’t feel the least bit guilty. A fact that still shocked her.  Considering the fact she was half responsible for the divorce, the ruby haired femme had expected to feel some amount of regret still.  Instead, her excitement about reuniting with her lover was overshadowing such a negative emotion.

Shaking her head, she swung her legs back and forth while people reunited with loved ones, dropped them off or prepared to go on joint trips.  A bustle of humanity that didn’t make the dragging hours go by any faster but certainly provided her with minor entertainment. Children ran to the parent that had been left behind with glee.  Wives kissed husbands and vice versa. All of it made her feel just the tiniest bit jealous. Something she knew was ridiculous but really couldn’t help.

Hours later, a figure stood up to gather his belongings while the unfortunate people in Coach formed a line.  Exiting the plane, the chef could barely keep himself from breaking into a sprint due to his eagerness to see his long distance partner.  Forcing himself to walk at a fast clip, he scanned the crowd on the other side of the door until he looked gazes with the very woman he had been pining for all this time.  Grinning, he closed the distance rapidly; scooping her into his free arm. All the grief, all the worries, all the loneliness simply faded for the feeling of her against him.  Now they could finally begin figuring out the rest of their lives together. Now they could finally just work on their happily ever after. Turning his head to taste her lips, Gordon had one final thought.   _ ‘This is what heaven tastes like.’ _  Then they were disappearing into the crowd, toward their bright horizon.


End file.
